


Mistletoe

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus finds a reason to enjoy Christmas...with the help of a plant. And maybe EDI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordinette/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Mordinette!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again, SilverWolfQueen, for reading over this for me! :) 

Garrus was quickly becoming annoyed with the music that was playing throughout the ship. Christmas music EDI had said. For a human holiday. 

It wasn't that the crew were all joyful and smiling, it was just the music. Every time any song with bells came on, it tickled his ear canals distracting him from calibrating. 

He was expected to join in on the festivities. 

It would be childish to whine and pout about it but he was very tempted. He could pretend to not be feeling well but the two doctors on board would check him thoroughly. Garrus had no interest in being poked and prodded.

There had been some sort of secret santa drawing where Shepard included the non-human crew for fun. Garrus had been lucky enough to draw Shepard's name. Or EDI'd given it to him. Garrus wasn't quite sure.

EDI had been charged with sending names to everyone's omnitools randomly. Then as soon as they docked at Illium, everyone left to shop.

Garrus had wandered around Illium shops for hours trying to find the perfect gift for her. Something to express his feelings for her without her realizing he was expressing his feelings. Then he thought he would just get an upgrade for her favorite weapon. Then an armor upgrade. Next thing he knew he was in a bar drinking down a turian ale. 

Christmas shopping was a lot more stressful than he had anticipated.

* * *

_”Garrus, get your shopping done?”_

_Garrus startled. “Spirits, Shepard.” He watched as her eyes light up when she laughed. She was so beautiful._

_“I'm sorry. Are you done?”_

_“No. I don't know what to get this person.”_

_Shepard sat in the stool next to him, “Yeah. It can get stressful if you let it. I usually walk around looking before something calls out to me. Then I just trust my gut and my heart. If it feels right, that's what you go with.”_

_“That...makes sense. I suppose I could try again after I eat. Want to join me?”_

_“I'd love to.”_

 

Garrus' fingers gripped the railing in a moment of panic. No. He'd bought the right gift for her. It was just anxiety. How much longer would he have to wait to give the gift to her? 

He sighed. Is this the jumpy excitement humans feel? It's a strange and jittery feeling.

[Attention crew, this is your captain speaking. I have reserved a dining room at one of Illiums finest hotels. EDI will send the coordinates. Please come by the armory, entering one at a time, to drop of your Secret Santa gifts to keep a certain grease monkey from peeking. I will take the crate to the dining hall myself. Dinner is in two hours. See you there!]

 _Finally._ “EDI, please notify me when most of the people have delivered their gifts.”

[Of course, Officer Vakarian.]

Less than an hour later, EDI informed him the line to drop of gifts was nearly gone and crew were beginning to disembark. He checked his clothing one more time before grabbing the perfectly wrapped gift and headed to the elevator. His waiting was nearly over.

* * *

Garrus placed his gift inside before he closed the lid to the crate. He was feeling even more confident that the gift he bought her was perfect but spirits he was having trouble containing his excitement. He would distract himself before it would bubble up again. No wonder Kelly bounced around all the time. 

“Ready to go?”

Garrus turned to see Shepard walk back into the armory. His mouth dropped open at her apparel, his eyes took in every tiny detail, and every bit of skin showing. 

“Do you like it? It's an _empire spaghetti strap tea length party dress_. Or at least that is what Kasumi said. I just said it was pretty.”

“It does look quite stunning on you. Blue is definitely your color.” Shepard smiled brightly making his heart fill with warmth. 

“Well, thank you kind sir! Will you carry that crate for me?”

“Of course. Can't let a lady of your stature carry such a heavy box in your state.”

Her joyous laughter was immediate.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was tortuously slow in Garrus' opinion. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to wait any longer, Shepard stood up next to him, immediately getting everyone's attention.

“I'd like to thank you all for participating even if you don't celebrate this particular holiday. It has always been a favorite of mine.” 

A soft, warm smile formed on her lips as she remembered. “The smell of apple spice and cinnamon always making me remember the many times I helped my grandmother bake, the egg nog that was gushed over at church celebrations, and the many Christmas mornings I awoke to find both of my parent's home.” Shepard cleared her throat of building emotion. “That was always the best gift to find next to the tree. My dad wearing a big silver bow on his head, waiting for his little hellion to tackle it off.”

Garrus joined the quiet laughter.

“This means a lot to me. Thank you.” Glasses were raised before the men and women drank. “Kelly, you and Gabby can disperse the gifts while the staff brings our desserts.” 

No one was really paying attention to what other people were doing. The entire party talked and opened gifts, only pausing long enough to shout-out a thank you to 'Santa'. Then they were playing with new gadgets or eating dessert. In some cases, both. So when Shepard's gift had been laid in front of her he wasn't so worried about people watching with sniper concentration. 

She unwrapped the box carefully while biting her bottom lip. Garrus pretended to be occupied with his new upgrade to his visor while she took the lid off the box, a small gasp leaving her lips. Shepard ran her fingers over the satin cobalt blue ribbon mixed with see-through iridescent silver ribbon.

* * *

_There is was. THE gift. It held everything he had been looking for._

_The base of the cuff was a soft leather that would clasp comfortably around her wrist. On top of the base was blue and silver ribbons, sewn together but crisscrossing with alternating colors facing up. The way the blue looked with the silver laying over it was beautiful. It probably had nothing to do with it being his and Shepard's favorite colors._

_Blue for Garrus. Silver for Shepard._

_The deep blue Palaven stone embedded into the circular silver metal on top was what did it. It was perfect._

* * *

“It's beautiful.”, she whispered as her finger traced the intricate design of the stone. “Thank you, Garrus.”

Garrus coughed, choking on the sudden inhalation of air. “I thought the whole deal about this was it supposed to be _secret_.”

Shepard smiled as she held out her hand to him, “I know what your favorite color is. The blue bow and precision wrapping was a bit of a give away. Will you help me put it on?”

He wanted to be embarrassed but all he felt was happiness. Happiness that she loved the gift, that she knew it was from him, and most definitely because she couldn't wait to wear it. 

The rest of their night was wonderful. Garrus got to attempt to dance with a laughing and glowing woman, and they got to watch Jack get drunk enough to try to sing Christmas karaoke. It was especially funny when the dinner staff told her there was no karaoke in the dining hall. 

Garrus came across a couple under a plant as he was coming back from the restrooms. They had been kind enough to answer his confused questions. The pair had seemed amused.

Now Garrus had a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Garrus returned to his quarters and prepared for bed. It had been a long emotionally exhausting day and he was ready to sleep it off. All that was left before he could fall into his cot was to check the guns systems then lock down the console.

“Garrus, you in bed yet?”

“Obviously not. I guess I could be sleep calibrating.” Garrus quipped.

“It wouldn't be the first time.” Shepard teased right back.

Locking down the console, Garrus turned and leaned back against it. “I was about to go to bed. Something on your mind?”

Shepard smiled as she walked forward, “Nope. I just wanted to say thank you for this cuff. It really is beautiful.”

“Well, what can I say. I have good taste.” More seriously, “You're welcome.”

A reddish color highlighted her cheeks as she looked down. “Well goodnight, Garrus.”

When she turned to leave, Garrus stopped her. “Aren't you forgetting something, Shepard?”

Confused, “What?”

Nervously, but to keep his hand from trembling, Garrus pointed above him. “Isn't there some sort of tradition?” He watched the emotion cross her face while waiting to see if his uncomfortable question asking and theft of plant paid off. 

His heart rate skyrocketed when the look of determination settled and she stepped forward. She took his hands and laid them on her lower waist while her too many fingered hands slowly ran up his bare arms to rest on his shoulders. Their mouths were nearly touching, their quick breaths teasing each other.

Garrus pulled her flush against him pulling a small gasp from her beautifully full lips. Then they were kissing. Softly at first, both getting used to the new sensations, before Garrus ran his tongue along her lower lip. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth when she gasped. When she moaned as their tongues connected it send a bolt of arousal straight through him. 

Shepard pulled away suddenly making Garrus think he went too far. She spoke before he could come up with an apology he wouldn't mean.

“Stay the night with me.”, she whispered unsteadily.

His voice hoarse with desire, “I want more than a night, Shepard.”

“I know.” Taking a breath she looked into his eyes. “I know what the design on this bracelet cuff means, Garrus.”

Shocked, “But how did...”

Shepard pressed her forehead against his, “I asked EDI.”

Garrus closed his eyes as he pressed back against her forehead before releasing her and grabbing a few of his things. He wrapped his arm around her as he led her to the elevator with a change of clothes in his other hand. 

He wondered briefly if he should tell her about the other half of her Christmas gift that was arriving tomorrow then discarded the thought just as quickly. Some surprises were meant to be found the normal way. And she would find it easily. It would be sitting right here in the morning, next to the tree in the mess hall.

With a big silver bow.

* * *

THis last chapter wasn't going to happen. I woke up with this last bit though and I hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
